


话不多说

by Jotwo



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotwo/pseuds/Jotwo
Summary: 时间红火未交往，大学时已有过关系的设定其实是四年前的文的续写，没怎么润色，凑合看吧
Relationships: Asami Tatsuya/Takizawa Naoto





	话不多说

“嗯…啊…”  
有些克制的喘息从浅见龙也鼻尖上方徐徐传来，身下旧友几乎不抵抗的态度常让他觉得控制不了自己。  
他一边反复在舌尖描摹着泷泽直人喉结熟悉的形状，一边摸索着褪去他身上崭新陌生的制服。  
“...嗯...！”  
龙也感到直人痛苦似的吞了一口唾液，试图把头偏向一边，生怕是自己弄疼了他，停下一只手架在直人头偏向的一侧。  
“抱歉，哪里疼吗...？”  
被对方冰冷的眼神扫过，龙也感觉自己的温柔有哪里违和。  
“下面...”  
“...啊？”龙也还陷在违和感中不能思考。  
“拉链，疼。”  
咚咚咚。  
是自己突然高昂的心跳声，眼前突然蒙上一层模糊，龙也抓着直人的头发封住了他的嘴，另一只手急忙解开身下人炽热处的束缚。  
龙也的道歉混合着唾液声响，被气息更加紊乱的直人不耐烦地用激烈的回吻堵了回去。  
同时，龙也感觉到有一双手在自己胯下游走，确认硬度后直接用力揉搓了起来。  
“呜...！”  
突然的刺激让龙也猛地弓起背来，试图跟罪魁祸首拉开距离。  
“...直人...！？”  
没想到他不依不饶地支起上半身，带着今天白天一样挑衅的笑容又凑到自己面前。  
“怎么了？...晚上自己跑来我家，到正题了又不愿意？”  
从以前开始直人就很会挑拨龙也，尤其是在床上。喘息带出的湿气就喷在龙也面前，带着甜腻的味道。  
“我...没..”龙也手中躺着的滚烫欲望还在宣告存在似的一跳一跳，想反驳也变得支支吾吾。  
“没这打算？还是没不乐意？还是早就厌倦我这种突然消失的玩具了？浅见家的小少爷真难满足啊。”  
“别这么说...!”  
把笑容更加放肆的直人按回床单上时，龙也也发现自己又上了这家伙的套，但已经停不下来了。  
接过上一秒还不知被藏在哪里的润滑剂，龙也裹着粘稠混合液体的右手向下探去。  
毕竟还是有些生疏，龙也左手轻轻捻着直人胸前微硬的小小凸起，尴尬地偷偷窥视着他的反应。  
直人的眉心微皱，平时藏着浓稠混沌企图的双眼被颤抖的睫毛遮住一半，游离的视线似在逃避龙也，快要溢出情欲困在上下起伏胸腔带出一串分辨不清的喘息。  
每次手下猛地加力，红晕爬上耳廓的直人就诚实地将声音提高。  
“...喂，可以了...吧？”

龙也不顾直人的催促，还在直人体内一下下碾压着腺体，另一只手温柔地从腰胯到大腿间游走，丝毫没有停下的意思。  
没有得到回应的直人像是愤懑或是难耐似的轻哼着，小幅度扭动着身体。  
龙也出了神似的回答着没人问出的问题：“我想多看看直人。”  
听到这句话后的直人睁大的眼中的欲望被一瞬间冻结，随后被重新戴上的嗤笑的面具全部盖住，“是吗？”直人抬起身拉过龙也的脖子吻了他的嘴唇。  
哪怕直人接吻时忘我地闭上了眼睛，龙也没有放过刚才那一秒钟的变化。他是知道的，每次自己将爱意表达出口时直人总是会这样，就好像自己爱他是难以置信的事一样，两年前也是如此。  
尽管如此，龙也也没有别的办法，只好揽住直人的后背尽可能用温柔的吻缓解着缠住直人的焦躁。在唇舌的舔舐与吮吸中，直人随着呼吸漏出的声音逐渐变得粘腻，抱住龙也的手臂也在微微颤抖，这让龙也产生缺氧般的眩晕。  
“我想要进去直人里面。”龙也压低声音，热气缠绕在直人耳边。  
“…随你。”  
明明刚才还在催促，真是不坦率，龙也在心里想着，但如此想要他的自己或许也是半斤八两。

缓缓挤入时只顾着啄吻安抚直人使他放松，整根没入后被柔软温暖的甬道包裹的感受让龙也失去了余裕。直人还在适应的内壁进行着没有规律的收缩和放松，龙也忍不住发出了叹息。“直人，好舒服哦…”自己的声音听起来好像比直人的还要迫切些，这让龙也有些不甘心，遂缓缓抽送起来。  
偏过头去的直人随着龙也的动作痛苦地喘着气，和方才挑衅的态度相反，做出一副无所谓的表情，但红晕早已扩散到了脸颊、染上了眼角。  
龙也逐渐找回了自己的步调，扶住直人的胯专心刺激那使他失控的点。竭力装作平静直人的身体马上有了回应，紧闭的眼睑上颤抖的睫毛被悄然濡湿，失去支点的修长双腿攀上龙也的腰，破碎的词句从来不及闭上的口中流淌出来，与肉体撞击搅动的粘稠声响混在一起。  
那断断续续不成句的话语不见得是没有说出口的爱语，但绝不是起初的挑衅或冷漠，因为如果连逐渐抬起头来的欲望也能够作伪，那泷泽直人身上或许没有哪个部分是真实的了。龙也怜惜地看着试图咬住下唇不让自己发出声音的人，伸手将在他腿间委屈地吐着透明液体、晃动着主张存在感的柱体握住。沾满了着润滑液和分泌物的四指有规律地施力，毫不留情的拇指摩擦按压着顶端。  
一系列的动作让直人的呼吸变得短促，无法顺利通过咽喉的气体一进一出间不断积累着温度。腰部不自主地弹跳摆动，无处可去的双手无法推拒，只能紧紧抓住床单。  
终于，除了内壁的收缩吮吸和手中溢出的液体外，龙也感受到了直人的视线。半睁的双眼蒙上了一层水雾，通红的眼角还有着沾湿的痕迹，恍惚间捕捉着龙也的方向。龙也不知道自己曾经多少次看漏过这样的眼神，但他知道了这样的眼神里只有一种浓烈的感情。  
龙也微笑着回以同样的眼神，调整好姿势俯身抱住了直人，随着腰部的动作伸出舌头爱抚着直人的耳朵，让直人不自主地缩起肩膀紧紧抱住龙也的后背。或许是因为淫靡的水声和龙也的呼吸近在耳边，或许根本无法控制自己的声音，直人喘息间叫出口的浅见不像是制止反像是邀请。  
感觉到身下的人快要濒临极限，龙也加快了速度，像想将两年内的情感一并注入在直人身体里一样抚摸着他，吻着他，在他耳边说着“我爱你”。  
这次的爱语换来直人一声小小的悲鸣，龙也知道他和自已一起迎来了高潮。

窗外朦胧的月光守着屋内，平静安宁的室内弥漫着事后的倦意。  
“我今天想住在直人家。”龙也抱着直人撒娇似的说着。  
直人的睫毛困惑地刷在龙也的锁骨附近，有种让人雀跃的酥痒。直人吸了一口气，像是要说什么，但这口气只是随着血液在直人身体里转了几圈，又徐徐吐了出来。  
龙也努力让自己的笑容不被直人发现，把他又往怀里揽了揽。他一定都能听到我的心跳，龙也想到这里有些害羞。  
“你这么开心干什么。”还是被直人发现了，靠得这么近什么都藏不住。  
“没什么。”什么都藏不住的不只有自己。

时隔两年地拥抱着入眠，情事外不会拥抱的直人和龙也之间仿佛还隔着一段距离。  
龙也不会把这距离说出口，他知道直人一直和他在同样的地方。只要有足够的时间，直人会察觉到的。  
只要有足够的时间。


End file.
